I'll Always Remember You
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Now that every body knows the secrets about Earth can our heroes save it. Read and find out the biggest secret ever.
1. The Abductions

Yep another Story so soon after I posted the last one I am on a role here. I hope you all enjoy this. Review and I only have one more to go before I stop posting new stories before I go back to school. I don't own Invader Zim or My teacher is an alien or the song in here. I just own my characters.

Setting 1 The Party On Zim's Space Station

Everyone was on Zim's space Station trying to enjoy the party. Not doing so well. Everybody is glaring at each other and Zim notices it.

-Zim- What is it with this party it's dead. This is like the worst party I have ever been too. Even worse than the party The Tallest through me. What is wrong with the humans Julie?

-Julie- Ah nothing is wrong with the humans Zim. They're just being stupid stink creature humans which is completely normal for them. Hahaha…

-Zim- They're being dumber then usual and it's annoying.

-Julie- Well why don't you go I don't know make a speech about how great you are it might brighten the mood.

-Zim- You know you're right everybody has more fun when they hear about my greatness. (He walked up to DJ Skoodge's stage and cut the music.)

-Skoodge- Hey Zim don't cut my music.

-Zim- Silence Skoodge I have something I want to say.

-Skoodge- This should be good.

-Zim- I said silence Skoodge! (He had a mic in his hand.) Attention filthy humans you should all consider yourselves lucky that the Tallest gave you back your planet. Because if they hadn't I would have destroyed it with my amazing brain meats. But, because you were able to do that. And it pains me to admit it but I would have never been able to save Amethyst without you filthy stink beasts. But I still say for the record I could have done it on my own because I am amazing.

-Gir- Yeah Master! Uw what does this do.

-Zim- No Gir don't touch that. (He ran off to go deal with Gir.)

-Skoodge- Well that sure was an interesting speech. Thank you Zim. Now back to the music. (He put back on the music and turned to Julie.) Julie why did you encourage whatever that was?

-Julie- What don't blame me it was the only way to keep his mind off of the awkward of the party.

-Tak- Oh that helped not at all.

-Amethyst- I hate to agree with Tak but she's right. This is the worst party ever.

-Faith- I know you're right Amethyst every one of our friends and family are fighting and it's all my fault.

-Amethyst- It's not your fault it's Kerio's fault he ruined everything and because of him. Our friends are reduced to that. (She said gesturing to Shadow and Peter who are fighting over in the corner.)

-Shadow- Peter I'm really sorry. (Peter continued to give him the silent treatment.) You have to talk to me. How can I apologies if you don't talk back?

-Peter- How can you even think that you can apologies period. You nearly killed someone who I love. And without him my planet and all of the universe would not have been saved.

-Shadow- I realize that, but I didn't know what I was doing.

-Peter- Regardless of weather you were possessed or not you were still so weak that you got yourself posed in the first place. I find it odd that Hoo-Lan talks so highly of you. Since you are clearly a coward who runs away from his problems after all running away from your sister after an argument is what cost your entire sanity.

-Rachel- Hey lay off my brother Peter you're note helping him.

-Peter- (He signs) Not you too. Look I am aware that Shadow was possessed but if he had been less childish then he would never have gotten himself into that mess. He should have just stayed in the Deamonata Castle and not been foolish.

-Rachel- You weren't there. Dad and Shadow had just gotten into a big fight with and he ran off. I was supposed to bring him back but then we got into an argument if anybody is to blame it is me. I was warned about our moons before I left.

-Peter- And so was he. You both lived on that planet since you were little. You knew the risks and yet it still happened.

-Shadow- You are one to talk you ran away from your whole race after being bullied.

-Peter- There is no reason to bring my issues with Duncan and other bullies into this.

-Shadow- Well you started it by calling me weak.

-Peter- You could have grown cold to your dad's insults and just ignored them like I did. But, no you had to get your feelings hurt and run off.

-Shadow- Hey at least my dad wasn't a monster on his own.

-Peter- Yah at least he tried to raise one of you.

-Max- That is it let me at him master. I will obliterate this human he has not done any apologizing this whole time. (Shadow held him back.)

-Rachel- No Max he is not worth it. I expected better form you Peter.

-Peter- And I expect to not find out that I nearly lost the one I loved to someone he really cares about just because he was too naive to see past an obvious trick and control himself during a sinless sibling quarrel.

-Rachel- Ok that is it I refuse to subjugate my brother to this human's moth any longer. Come on Shadow we're leaving.

-Shadow- But I wanted to stay and hang out with Amethyst.

-Rachel- Do you think that this party has been good at all?

-Shadow- Not really. I'm sorry Amethyst I have to go.

-Peter- There he goes running off again. (He says as the four of them left in the ship.)

-Amethyst- You're the one who's making him run off. How could you say all that stuff you stupid human?

-Hoo-Lan- Amethyst I agree that Krepta you are being too harsh on Shadow, but there is no reason to call him stupid. I understand Krepta that you feel sorry for the fact that you nearly lost me, but I'm here now. Isn't that what matter?

-Amethyst- And you have no idea what it is like to be possessed. It is the worst feeling in the universe. It feels like…

-Peter- Loosing someone you love.

-Amethyst- Exactly which is why you do know how he feels. So, search your brain if you have one and you will realize that you just hurt someone who knows your pain a hundred times over. At least you have a father to go home too. Shadow and Rachel have nothing.

-Peter- You are right Amethyst. I should not have been so hard on him. Unfortunately, Shadow is already gone there's no way I can apologies now.

\- Will- They are both gone back home to Matrixdeamanata to start their search for the rest of their race. At least I can still talk to Rachel on space chat once she gets the castle fixed with the ne technology Julie gave her. But it won't be the same as having her here.

-Peter- I'm sorry everyone I ruined the party.

-Will- It's ok Peter you are not the only one who is ruining this party. (He turned to Jason and Dib who are not talking to each other.)

-Paige- Jason are you ok?

-Jason- Do you think I'm ok Paige? Dib won't even talk to me. I thought that I had escaped the scares of my past, but no it always comes to bight me in the butt. And now to top it all off I didn't want to have to show you this, but I got this in the mail today. (He took out a letter.)

-Paige- What is it?

-Jason- An expectance letter to Warickic School of Magic.

-Paige- You're going to a magic school. Oh, Jason that is wonderful news. Wait I why would that make you sad?

-Jason- It's in England Paige. You're about to lose Amethyst and all you're other alien friends and now you're about to lose me too.

-Paige- Oh you're right.

-Jason- I don't want to go, because I would miss all of you all so much, but it would be a good school to learn how to use my magic and it might help me. But, if I go I might never see you again.

-Dib- Personally I think you should go.

-Jason- You're actually listening I thought you didn't care about me.

-Dib- Well if you go then maybe we won't have to worry about you killing us.

-Jason- I'm not going to hurt you Dib.

-Dib- How do we know that, you lied about everything.

-Jason- I told everybody else.

-Dib- Yah you didn't tell me though. Because I'm the paranormal investigator that you just assumed would hurt you if I knew.

-Jason- Well aren't you thinking about it right now?

-Dib- I don't know what I am thinking at this point. All I know is that you lied about the whole incident what makes us think that you didn't lie about other things too. How can we trust you?

-Paige- Dib this isn't helping anything.

-Gretchen- They are right Dib you need to calm down.

-Will- And leave my sister's boyfriend alone.

-Dib- And that's another thing Will. What happens to Paige when Jason decides to turn her. What will she become?

-Amethyst- Dib stink you are not helping anybody with that.

-Dib- You're all thinking it.

-Faith- Oh this party just keeps going from bad to worse. Stupid Kerio I hate him! (She said hitting the wall with her fist.)

\- StarCraft - You know that really isn't good for your wrist. (A random Ardissian said.)

-Faith- Oh well doesn't matter I can't take my anger out on him so I will take it out on the wall. Also who are you anyway?

-StarCraft- My name is StarCraft I am an Ardissian friend of Skoodge's.

-Faith- Did you come to this party expecting it to be better. Well I'm sorry everybody is fighting and it is all my stupid Ex's fault.

-StarCraft- I'm sorry but things will get better.

-Faith- How could things possibly get any better?

-StarCraft- It is like Hoo-Lan always says there is a light at the end of every tide.

-Faith- Hoo-Lan falsifies usually cheer me up, but not this time. I fear I will never see a light ever again.

-StarCraft- Oh don't say things like that. I am sure you will see it eventually in the meantime Skoodge is playing a nice song. Would you care to dance?

-Faith- Not really.

-StarCraft- Come now I insist. (He grabbed her hands and they started to dance.) You know despite all that is happening you do look beautiful tonight.

-Faith- Thank you, but I don't feel beautiful. I said it was my ex's fault that everybody is fighting but it is really my fault. I let him into my life. I should have followed my first instincts and avoided him. Or left him after the Pixies attacked him. But, no I had to bring him back to the house because…

-StarCraft- You are a kind and gentle soul.

-Faith- I guess that is what I learned from Hoo-Lan and my parents. If only they were here maybe they could have stopped him before this happened.

-StarCraft- Don't think about them it will only make you sad. I want you to be happy and you know I was just imagining a necklace around that delicate neck of yours

-Faith- No thanks I don't like necklaces after the one he gave me I have sworn off them.

-StarCraft- (He put it around Faith's neck) To bad it is already on you and it matches you perfectly my little Faith.

-Faith- Huh Kerio.

-Kerio- Recognize me good that means we still have a chance.

-Faith- No we don't now let go of me.

-Kerio- Oh absolutely not. Never again not after the last time.

-Faith- How did you even find me?

-Kerio- A microscopic Pak tracker.

-Amethyst- Kerio you let her go or else.

-Kerio- You do not scare me your highness I have the leverage here.

-Amethyst- You could not be more wrong. Gir give me my sword.

-Gir- I don't have it.

-Amethyst- What fine (She tried to use her powers, but they would not work.) Huh I can't use my powers?

-Kerio- Looks like someone is crossing the threshold.

-Amethyst- Ugh my powers hate me.

-Kerio- In dead they do, but I love them. They have the best timing. Now Faith we really must be going my dear.

-Faith- I'm not going anywhere with you.

-Zim- What is going on here? You were not invited to this party.

-Kerio- Aw yes Invader Zim. I have been wanting to meet you for a very long time. I can't wait to see you die the way you killed my mother. All she wanted from you was your love, but you betrayed her twice. Well I won't let Faith make that same mistake. I will not let her stab me in the Pak the way you did to my mother. (He revealed his true form to Zim.)

-Zim- Huh you are Silvia's son.

-Kerio- Oh I can't believe it he has a brain after all.

-Zim- You are not getting out of here with my daughter's cousin. (He flicks a switch that unleashes a cable that separates Kerio from Faith and throws him out of the space station. Regrettably he had a ship waiting that caught him.)

-Dib- I did not know Zim's space station could do that.

-Zim- It's an upgrade Amethyst explain.

-Amethyst- Well you see dad I knew that Kerio was after Faith and I thought that we could hide her one the space station, but obviously…

-Julie- He has a tracker on you. Come on Faith we have to find that tracker.

-Zim- Did you know about this Julie?

-Julie- Well maybe a little bit.

-Zim- You didn't tell me about the span of Silvia being alive.

-Julie- Well since we are being honest there are two of them.

-Zim- What ok that tares it every human OUT AND AMETHYST YOUR GROUNDED!

-Amethyst- What?

-Zim- We made a deal. You would never again keep something from me or else there would be consequences. You are not going to hang out with Paige tomorrow.

-Amethyst- But Dad…

-Zim- No but Dad me. I'm taking you to Vort and if your little cousin wants to be protected she can come too.

-Amethyst- What's on Vort?

-Julie- Zim's new position he's going to be a warden. (She said taking the tracker off of Faith and destroying it.)

-Amethyst- Congratulations Dad but you can't do this to me.

-Zim- I can and I am.

-Amethyst- Fine this party was a dud anyway. I'm sorry Paige. (She ran and hugged her.)

-Paige- It's ok Amethyst well good bye.

-Amethyst- Bye everyone. (They all left. Zim took Amethyst and everyone else to Vort.)

-Control Brain- Irken Invader Zim you will now be forever known as the newest warden of Vort. Do you except your role.

-Zim- I do. (He Pak got re-encoded.) Yes and it's about time. (He turned to see Amethyst look at him and then just walk off with Kierra.) I am only trying to protect her Julie.

-Julie- I know Zim but she doesn't need protecting she needs her friends.

-Zim- She will thank me for this someday.

-Amethyst- Uw I can't believe this the whole party everything was just a big waste of time. (She yelled so load as Kierra followed her into her new room. She jumped onto her bed.) It didn't solve anything things just got worse. And now I'm grounded! No no Kierra I'm not going to stand for this.

-Kierra- I told you something like this would happen if you kept it from Zim, but you didn't listen to me.

-Amethyst- I'm not going to let this be the last time I see Paige in person. I am going to get the eight hours of sleep required then I am going to Earth and surprising her tomorrow.

-Kierra- Your father's going to be very mad.

-Amethyst- I don't care I'm not the one that Kerio is after. And he does not know that she's on Vort. And even if he did the security on Vort will stop him. So she is safe, but Paige is alone without her best friend and maybe even her boyfriend. I am not going to stand back and let that be her fate. I could not call myself her friend if I let that happen.

-Kierra- Alright, but I'm going with you tomorrow.

-Amethyst- I would not have it any other way. Thanks Kierra. (They hugged and went to bed.)

Setting 2 The next Day

Amethyst and Kierra woke up to the sound of Amethyst's alarm.

-Amethyst- (She yawned away.) Well that was a satisfying sleep. Now to see what new powers I have. (She used the scanner in her room and found out what powers she has.) Uh oh.

-Kierra- Master what's with the uh oh? (She said putting on her cat disguise.)

-Amethyst- Um well take a look.

-Kierra- Hmm new powers teleportation and Hahahaha!

-Amethyst- Don't laugh.

-Kierra- I'm sorry Master but it's hilarious.

-Amethyst- No it's not hilarious it's a very bad thing and Hoo-Lan is not find out about it. I can guarantee you about that. Come on we have a mission to complete. (She said putting on her contacts.)

-Kierra- Which mission the one where we go against your father's orders or keep Hoo-Lan from finding out about your telepathy with plant powers. Hahaha…

-Amethyst- No Kierra not so load. (She said covering her moth.)

-Hoo-Lan- Huh telepathy (He said waking up for a minute then going back to sleep.)

-Amethyst- See what you almost cause Kierra. We are getting out of here before it is too late. Hmm I wonder if I could teleport planet to planet.

-Kierra- There is only one way to find out Master. (She touched Amethyst hand and Amethyst teleported them off of Vort and on to Earth.)

-Amethyst- Wow I did it we are on Earth. I can't believe I actually teleported to another planet not even my grandmother could do that. Uw this is so cool, but I feel kind of dizzy.

-Kierra- (She held Amethyst up.) You ok Master.

-Amethyst- Yah I am fine now back to the mission. (She knocked on Paige's door.)

-Mrs. Heathcoat- Oh no Allee don't get into that and… (She said as she opened the door.) Amethyst dear it is wonderful to see you.

-Amethyst- Hey Mrs. Heathcoat is Paige around I have a surprise for her me.

-Mrs. Heathcoat- No dear actually I thought she'd be with you. There is a scheduled field trip going on apparently.

-Amethyst- Field trip what proof do you have of this?

-Mrs. Heathcoat- I got a note from Paige and Will saying that they were both going on a field trip with Mrs. Bitters. Hand writing looks a little odd, but I supposed they were in a hurry. Last minute writing and all can do things to you and… (Allee just broke something.) Oh no Amethyst I would love to chat with you, but I have to go. No Allee that was a priceless vase.

-Amethyst- This doesn't make any since Kierra there was no scheduled field trip today.

-Kierra- I think we should check into this Master. There might be other humans gone missing too.

-Amethyst- I agree. Let's go next door to Dib's house. (She knocked on the door.)

-Gaz- Go away you, stupid jalousies witness I don't need no freekeh bible. Oh, Amethyst's it's you what do you want? (She said holding a bat ready to hit the bible people with it that she thought were at the door but since it was Amethyst and Kierra she did not care.)

-Amethyst- Hey Gaz have you seen Dib?

-Gaz- Yah an alien girl came into my house last night looking for the big-headed idiot. I know it because she woke me up.

-Kierra- Can you describe the alien.

-Gaz- Yes, she had purple worm like hair and three eyes. It seemed like she was looking for Thistle because she kept on saying "Where is the dragon prince. I have to find him. Shoot he is not here. Oh well I will just take Dib anyway." So, she did and his blanket which means she probably did take Thistle because he likes to sleep on Dib's giant head.

-Kierra- Well I think that is enough to go on come on Master.

-Amethyst- Wait Kierra. I've got something to say. Gaz how could you just let your brother be taken?

-Kierra- Master she always doesn't care about what happens to Dib why do you suddenly after the way he acted at the party?

-Amethyst- I'll admit that Dib was acting the fool at the party, but that does not matter he is still your brother Gaz. And you need to be more appreciative of him. I'm soon going to have a brother or sister I bet. Once Dad finally asks Julie to marry him and we get her cured and I'm going to love and cherish that sibling. Unlike you I actually want a sibling, but you treat Dib like he's nothing. You don't know how lucky you are, and I've had enough. You and I are a lot alike we both lost our moms, but at least I have a dad who is there for me. You need to be there for Dib. He told me about how you let him hug you before he went off to save me. But, you never once tried to help him. And I think that's just wrong and your mother would be ashamed of you and since she is not here to deliver your punishment I will. (She used her teleclinics to make stuff fall all over the ground in Gaz's house.)

-Professor Membrane- Daughter what was that?

-Amethyst- Enjoy explaining that to your dad. (She teleported her and Kierra away.)

-Kierra- Master what possessed you to do that? The Gaz human is scary she is probably going to come back and beat you up for that.

-Amethyst- I'm not scared of Gaz Kierra we are leaving Earth for good and I have been wanting to say that to her ever since me and Dib started being friends.

-Kierra- I still think that wasn't wise of your Master.

-Amethyst- (She ignored Kierra's words and knocked on Jason's door.)

-Celeste- Hello Amethyst how are you today?

-Amethyst- I'm fine Mrs. Fang have you seen Jason this morning?

-Celeste- He left a note saying he went on a field trip. I thought you would be on the field trip too. It's for most of the people in your class. Is there something else going on at the moment Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Um there might be, but don't worry I am going to get to the bottom of it. I promise you I will find him.

-Celeste- I hope you do he did not come home last night in a very good mood.

-Amethyst- I know the party was not exactly the best yesterday.

-Celeste- I really hope that you guys do work out your differences. I have not seen Jason so happy in a long time until he met you and your friends, and I always want my little boy to be happy.

-Amethyst- That is all any parent wants I imagine. Anyway, I will report back to you when I find him.

-Celeste- Thank you. (She closed the door.)

-Amethyst- Well that's another human gone missing.

-Mrs. Garcia- Oh Amethyst there you are. I am so glad I found you. I was not able to give Gretchen her lunch before she left for the field trip. Would you be a dear and give this to her?

-Amethyst- Ah sure I will give it to her Mrs. Garcia.

-Mrs. Garcia- Oh thank you Amethyst you're such a doll. (She left too after giving her the lunch.)

-Amethyst- Great that's five humans gone missing. Ahg come on we've got to find them before they are destory. Hoo-Lan might have the answers we seek, but I don't want to talk to him. Because, he could find out about my new powers. Oh well my friends are more important to me. (She grabbed Kierra's hand and teleported them home.

Setting 3 Back on Vort

Amethyst and Kierra arrived back at Vort and she almost fell over after teleporting to another planet a second time.

-Hoo-Lan- Amethyst there you are I knew you'd probably sneak out to go see Paige. I had to keep Zim occupied what's going on?

-Amethyst- All the humans are missing. I teleported all the way to Earth and found out that Dib, Will, Paige, Jason, Gretchen and Thistle are all gone.

-Hoo-Lan- Oh no was anybody able to see who abducted them.

-Kierra- Yes Gaz saw the culprit a purple haired three eyed alien girl took them.

-Faith-Why would Kreeblim take all of our friends?

-Amethyst- You know this stupid alien let me at her. Tell me where she is I'll use my teleportation powers to find her and destroy her for taking my friends.

-Hoo-Lan- Amethyst calm down we have a much bigger problem than just missing friends here. If Kreeblim has abducted them then it means that the Earth is under evaluation once again by the Interplanetary Consul.

-Peter- But, how we saved Earth?

-Zim- Who cares if the Earth gets destroyed or not you ran out on being grounded young smeetlying.

-Amethyst- Dad I'm sorry, but I had to say good bye to Paige in a better way then last night.

-Zim- What other power did you get besides teleportation anyway. Yes, I heard everything.

-Amethyst- Ah nothing else it's just teleportation.

-Zim- In that case I will have to amp-up security, because you are not going to save the humans.

-Amethyst- What but dad I have to save my friends.

-Zim- They will be fine the Earth is under contract with us so the Earth will be fine. You are still grounded though!

-Amethyst- But Dad…

-Hoo-Lan- Zim the Interplanetary Consul and the Irkens and Utopians do not have an alliance. Your contract is voided by their terms.

-Julie- He is right Zim the Consul does not even like us very much.

-Zim- Well it does not matter she does not have to go and save those filthy humans and the Earth can rot as far as I am concerned.

-Amethyst- Dad…

-Zim- Amethyst you have to stay safe I can't lose you again.

-Hoo-Lan- Zim she can handle this and… (Someone called him.) Hello?

-Red Seaweed- Hoo-Lan please bring the humans and Wisest Amethyst with you to the consul chambers aboard the New Jersey we must discuss with her. (He hung up.)

-Amethyst- Well now we have to go and save the humans Dad.

-Zim- Fine, but I am coming with you.

-Gir- Uw can I come too Master please.

-Zim- No Gir you are not coming because Tak is going to watch you.

-Tak- Skoodge why did you talk me in to coming with you.

-Skoodge- Sorry Tak at least things can't get any worse.

-Gir- Yeah Mimi I get to hang out with you. (he jumped on top of Mimi.)

-Diva- No leave my boyfriend alone you hussy. (They started fighting all over the place.)

-Tak- You were saying.

-Skoodge- Haha sorry. Guys come back here. (The other left to go save the humans.)

Setting 4 Aboard the New Jersey

Paige, Will, Jason, and Gretchen were in a room together with Kreeblim looking over them.

-Will- (He woke up first.) What the what's going on where are we? Paige wake up.

-Paige- Huh we're in a space ship.

-Kreeblim- I'll explain when everyone wakes up and if you're wondering about the whereabouts of your friend Dib he's currently having his universal translator placed in his head.

-Jason- Why would you bring Dib on a space ship Kreeblim don't you know he is a paranormal investigator?

-Gretchen- Agh bright light. Huh what are we all doing here?

-Kreeblim- I took Dib, because he has been accused of keeping Prince Thistle from his parents. Which is something I will not tolerate. (She said in her Mrs. Bitter's voice.)

-Gretchen- Huh our teacher was an alien.

-Kreeblim- Yes Gretchen I am.

-Jason- I thought there was something weird about you.

-Kreeblim- You are one to talk care to explain why I caught you sleeping in a coffin.

-Jason- Well that is because they are very comfortable Mrs. Bitters.

-Kreeblim- I care to go by Kreeblim thank you the reason I went by Mrs. Bitters is because that is the nickname my mother has.

-Will- Wait a minute I can see with out my glasses on how did that happen?

-Kreeblim- Croc doc fixed both of your eyes Paige and Will and your Asimah is gone now too Will.

-Will- Croc Doc experimented on us no!

-Kreeblim- Oh shoot I should not have told you all that because of your ties with the princess. But don't worry Dib will be here soon once his procedure is done and he will be in one piece. I can assure you of that.

Setting 5 The Hospital Wing

-The Nurse- Is it done yet?

-Croc Doc- Yes everything checks out.

-The Nurse- Good and now you should leave, because I just got word that the Consul has called Wisest Amethyst.

-Croc Doc- You are right I don't need another encounter with someone from that family. My tail still hurts from where her mother hit it and… (Just then Thistle sneezed the blanket to a burnt crisp) So he was harboring the prince.

-Thistle- What is going on what are you doing to Dib? Wake up Dib.

-Croc Doc- No don't wake him.

-Dib- Ah what am I doing on a space ship. Who are you aliens?

-Croc Doc- It does not matter who I am we must take Thistle away from you and back to his parents.

-Dib- What no come on Thistle. (He grabbed Thistle.) How do I work this technology? (He said looking at the door.)

-Thistle- It's this button. (He hit the button and the two of them were let outside into the halls.)

-Dib- How did you do that Thistle and how can I understand you now? (He said as the ran through the halls.)

-Announcers- Alert Big-Headed Human and dragon on the loose they must be apprehended eminently.

-Thistle- His head is not big, and you can understand me because Croc Doc probably put a universal translator into your head. I am surprised he did a good job.

-Dib- Me too and why do aliens always have to fiddle around in my head it's the incident with Zim all over again. Ugh. (As he did that he touched a button on a wall and he and Thistle fell into a room.) Oh great now where are we?

-Will- Where you're supposed to be Dib.

-Dib- Guys what's going on here. Why have we been abducted?

-Will- Yes tell us Mrs. Bitters.

-Dib- I knew you were an alien.

-Kreeblim- Regardless of weather you knew that or not you are all hear for the re-evaluation of Earth and Thistle is going home after it is done.

-Will- But, Peter said that the Earth was safe.

-Dib- And we have a contract with the Irkens and the Utopians there is no need for any trial and I am not trusting Thistle with you or anybody else.

-Kreeblim- That is the exact problem they fear with the Earth having a contract with Irkens and Utopians humans will enter space travel before they are ready and annihilate everybody on sight.

-Gretchen- Well that is stupid we would never do that.

-Jason- I think some of us might. (He said glaring at Dib.)

-Will- Not here you two.

-Kreeblim- I would ask why you two are fighting but saving the planet is more important then that. Now come on. (They all head for the council chambers.)

Setting 6 The Council Chambers

Amethyst and Hoo-Lan were in the room waiting for them.

-Paige- Amethyst. (She ran and hugged her friend.)

-Amethyst- Paige I am so sorry about all of this. I wanted to come to Earth and surprise you this morning, but she took you. I am glad that you and the rest of the humans are ok.

-Kreeblim- We would not have harmed them Amethyst.

-Amethyst- I was not worried about you harming them I was worried about Croc Doc.

-Kreeblim- He is a good doctor Amethyst.

-Amethyst- No he is not he ruined everything the Council should have never hired him. And this stupid unnecessary trail is their biggest mistake ever.

-Red Seaweed- (Him and the rest of the Council appeared.) This trail is not unnecessary Amethyst you are hear because you have been accused of an unprovoked attack on an innocent Ardissian.

-Amethyst- Innocent Ardissian if you are talking about Kerio that monster deserves what I did to him. He was trying to abduct Faith.

-Hoo-Lan- Yes one of the twin mixes I adopted.

-Red Seaweed- Why would you do that your compassion for other races knows no bounds Hoo-Lan.

-Faith- He did it because he knew our parents they died during the universal wars.

-Red Seaweed- You associated with Irkens and Utopians even back then. But they're conquers.

-Purple Tentacle- Which is the whole reason we are here. Their contract with Earth could endanger the universe.

-Gretchen- We have a contract with them, because we helped them save the universe.

-Purple Tentacle- Helped them save the universe.

-Amethyst- Didn't you know Doom returned and almost destroyed all we hold dear.

-Red Seaweed- We knew that you destroyed him not that you had help from humans.

-Amethyst- Well I did and if they had not helped me then I would have never succeeded.

-Purple Tentacle- Really hmm I'm starting to think however that more secrets are being kept from us which is why we have this given to us by a dear friend. (He pushed a button that made the Crystal come up from the ground on a platform.)

-Amethyst- Huh the Crystal of Truth.

-Cathy- So you know of this do you Princess?

-Amethyst- That stupid thing revealed everything that happened to Shadow to me. After I found out that he was related to Doom I got so mad that I nearly pushed him away and almost lost him for good.

-Cathy- That's not all that it does. Once activated in a certain way it seeks out anybody that has something that they are trying to hide. And then it shows us what they have done. Also, while you are confessing if you tell us any lies it will turn red. None of you will be able to keep anything from us.

-Red Seaweed- Now let's see who has committed the worst atrocities. (The crystal began to float.) Why is it going towards that human?

-Jason- No stay away. Ahh. (It touched Jason and revealed what he did that terrible night too all of those humans.)

-Red Seaweed- You are a vampire.

-Kreeblim- Don't look at me I didn't know.

-Paige- Stop it can't you see it's bothering him. (she pushed it off of Jason.)

-Red Seaweed- Explain yourself creature.

-Jason- I'm a vampire witch hybrid. I did not have control over myself that night, because I was blinded by my rage towards everyone that was trying to hurt my friends and family. I just wanted to find out the truth and I lost my sanity.

-Paige- Don't lock him up or try to destroy the Earth. I love him.

-Kathy- After the way he looked clearly the Earthling is complied. According to these book that the big head wrote they can do that.

-Dib- My head is not big and so that is what happened to my books. Give them back they are not meant for aliens like you.

\- Ergahigajulie- Such violent accusations are exactly why you should not be aloud to have Thistle.

-Thistle- Uncle.

-Everybody- Uncle.

-Calico- So that is why you defended Matrixdeamanata so much.

\- Ergahigajulie- Thistle you were not supposed to say that, but yes I am Drago's younger brother.

-Dib- You are Drago's brother well in that case it is nice to meet you.

\- Ergahigajulie- (He growled at Dib.) Once I take Thistle away from you. You will not be so happy.

-Thistle- Don't take me away from Dib uncle he's my bestest buddy.

-Dib- Geee thanks Thistle.

-Purple Tentacle- Clearly the dragon has been compelled like the pink haired human.

-Will- My sister was never compelled by Jason she is wearing an anti-compulsion necklace which he gave her.

-Red Seaweed- If he gave it to her it is clearly a fake

-Jason- It's not a fake I would never want to hurt Paige or any of you. It's the whole reason I wanted to go to the magic school in the first place, so I would never make that same mistake again.

-Calico- There is a school for witches that must mean that there are more of them and…

The End


	2. Remember Me

Setting 1 Back at the Council Chambers

-Gaz- Zim where is your stupid daughter.

-Zim- Like I would ever tell you where she was. Now be gone with you filthy little Gaz earthling. (She began to beat him up.) Ow…

-Amethyst- Dad. (She ran to the door and started playing with the buttons. Then he and Gaz were let into the room Kierra and Julie went in after them and so did Peter.) Dad are you ok.

-Gaz- There you are.

-Dib- Gaz how did you get here?

-Gaz- Shut up Dib. She's the one I want to take my anger out on. She came into our house lecturing me about how I don't applicate you.

-Dib- You did that Amethyst?

-Zim- Why in Irks name would you defend that bigheaded fool Amethyst? I knew that these friendships were corrupting you.

-Amethyst- They haven't corrupted anything dad. Gaz needed to hear it. Dib maybe an idiot

-Dib- Hey.

-Amethyst- But he still deserves a sister who cares about him.

-Gaz- I don't care what you said. It's the fact that you almost ruined mom's snow globe. That is why I have to kill you. (She said taking out the snow globe. She handed it to Dib and then she ran at Amethyst, but she put a force field up around herself and Zim.)

-Dib- Amethyst that was not cool. This snow globe is one of the few things we have left of our mom.

-Amethyst- How was I supposed to know she made me angry.

-Kierra- Master I told you this would happen.

-Gaz- Just wait till I break your shield I am going to make you suffer.

-Jason- Everybody quiet! (Everyone looked at him.) Gaz what did you say this was?

-Gaz- A snow globe that belonged to our mom why?

-Jason- This isn't a snow glob it's a memrablia. My Aunt made a tone of these. There a way to communicate and store memories. For witches why would your mother have this?

-Gaz- I don't know you're probably just mistaken.

-Jason- No I'm not. (He took it from Dib.) I'll show you.

-Gaz- Hey don't break it or else I'll make you even more undead. (Jason put his fangs on the globe and twisted it. Instantly it's top came off and little bits of light came out of it and went into Jason, Dib, and Gaz.)

-Dib- What was that? I remember more about mom then I ever have before and dad believed in the paranormal. Jason what have you done?

-Jason- I opened it up so the memories could be restored to whoever they belonged to. Probably won't work for your dad because he's not here.

-Gaz- I am so confused.

-Nicholas- As you all probably should be. (he appeared out of the globe.)

-Jason- Uncle Faith did you?

-Faith- Don't look at me I didn't summon him.

-Nicholas- This is all part of the special spell that I put on Tiana's mirabilia before I left to go find her and Bonnie. If you are watching this Dib and Gaz it means that you found Jason. Which means that your mother was right friendship is like a boomerang it always finds a way back to where it began. And your mom had a very strange beginning with us. But, we owe her so much. And I owe you an explanation for how she truly did die. (Dib and Gaz both went like. Huh.) Which is why I am telling you all this right now. But, I had better start from the beginning on the day we first met her. (The image of Nicholas turned into a scene of two witches playing on their brooms with a wizard on his broom as well. They were throwing a ball too each other. The ball immitted some sparks as it was being throw from person to person.)

-Teenaged Nicholas- Toss it over here Tianna I'm ready to catch is.

\- Teenaged Tiana- Alright, but this is going to be a big one. (She threw it and he missed when she threw it in the direction it went a portal appeared and something was tossed out threw out.)

\- Teenaged Celeste- Tiana I don't think you should have thrown it that hard.

\- Teenaged Tiana- I did not do that look. (They saw the girl falling.)

\- Teenaged Celeste- Wingardieen leviousa. (The girl floated in mid-air.)

\- Teenaged Nicholas- Wow that was close nice catch Tiana. Did she fall off her broom?

\- Teenaged Tiana- No I think she came from that flash of light we just saw, plus I think she is mortal.

\- Teenaged Nicholas- We can't just leave her out here. I mean just look at her she does not even look like she fits her cloths.

-Teenaged Tiana- Dress asendio. (She said waving her wand then their cloths changed to normal attire and the girl had on fitting cloths.) There that should help us blend in where we are going. Come on we have to take her to the Membrane house.

\- Teenaged Nicholas- Good thinking they will take care of her. (They all went to the Membrane house. He knocked on the door. They heard an explosion.)

-Teenage Professor Membrane- (He came out of the house with smoke around him and coughing.) Who ever you are you just interrupted real science and… Oh Celeste, Tiana, and Nicholas what are you all doing here and who is she?

\- Teenaged Nicholas- No time to explain Propane we need your help.

\- Teenaged Professor Membrane- Of cores come on in. (they walked in.) So where did you find her?

\- Teenaged Tiana- In the woods she was knocked out we need something to revive her.

\- Teenaged Professor Membrana- Oh I've got super toast it should help.

\- Teenaged Nicholas- Did you test it on something?

\- Teenaged Professor Membrane- Well our cat…

\- Teenaged Celeste- Membrane your cat does not look very well we are going to give her something else. (She walked off towards the kitchen.)

\- Teenaged Professor Membrane- Fine but once I prefect super toast I know it is going to be an invention that will revolutionize mankind just like all my other ones. (Tiana conjured up a soup. She brought it back into the room.)

\- Teenaged Celeste- This should do the trick.

-The Girl- (She began to wake up after they gave her a couple of sips.) Where am I? Where's Crystal? We're the alien scourge I must reveal her to the world to stop all the things she do? Ah how am I a teenager? What's going on the last thing she said to me was enjoy the future. What year is it?

\- Teenaged Professor Membrane- Ah it's 2000.

-Viv- Huh everybody I ever knew they're all dead. That alien minus she transported me to the future and changed my age.

-Dib- Your mom did that to my mom.

-Amethyst- Well your mom was being a big pain the butt to my mom.

-Zim- Amethyst you knew this, and you did not tell Zim.

-Amethyst- Well I didn't know that it was Dib's mom Dad.

-Hoo-Lan- So that's what happened to Vivian.

-Dib- Hoo-Lan you knew my mom too?

-Hoo-Lan- Again I did not know it was her.

-Zim- So your mother was that annoying human that bothered Crystal for most of her life. Oh, that explains to much Dib stink.

-Gaz- Everybody be quiet I want to know more about mom.

\- Teenaged Professor Membrane- Calm down calm down it's ok. You're safe now my friends found you in the woods and they brought you to my house.

-Vivian- Where is your house who are you?

\- Teenaged Professor Membrane- Well I'm Propane Membrane and these are my friends Celeste and her sister Tiana and their friend Nicholas. There all from a boarding school that I have never been too. But, they are were all smart enough to save you. And though your story sounds a little bit wacky I would love to help you find your way back to the past

-Vivian- Really?

\- Teenaged Professor Membrane- Of course the chance to study and scientifically break the laws of physics and benefit all of mankind. Sign me on board.

-Mr. Membrane- No son altering the past to effect the present is theoretically possible but it is also stupid anybody who would build a space time transfer device is a complete moron.

-Zim- Hey.

-Dib- Uw flash backs of so many rubber piggies.

\- Teenaged Professor Membrane- Dad what are you doing back from the lab so quickly?

-Mr. Membrane- I heard most of what happened. The girl clearly escaped from an insane asylum there is no such thing as aliens.

\- Teenaged Professor Membrane- Oh come one Dad can't we keep her she has no were to go? Please?

-Mr. Membrane- Alright son I can't say no to you. She can have the guest bed room and stay here. Now I must go check on the experiment be right back. (he left.)

\- Teenaged Professor Membrane- Yes and don't worry I'm still going to make that machine for you.

\- Vivian - Thank you so much it will help me destroy that alien.

\- Teenaged Professor Membrane- By the way I never caught your name.

\- Vivian - It's Vivian Lee, but my friends call me Viv. Thank you all four of you for saving me.

-Teenage Tiana- It was nothing.

\- Vivian - No it was not nothing and I'll figure out a way to repay you some day. I promise.

-Nicholas- Vivian did no have to make that promise to us. We were glad to help her out. And because we did well I've never seen Propane so happy. Not just constructing the machine was fun for him hanging out with Vivian was the highlight of his life. And she loved being with him too. No matter what she still pursued the paranormal. That was the part of her that made her special and made it difficult for us to keep our secret. Your mother was very persistent Dib. I was surprised at how much Propane supported her. He didn't believe anything that she had found because she never got proof, but he was willing to help her create her gadgets and he never once told her she shouldn't pursue her dream. They really were the perfect pair and she helped him out with some of his other experiments as well. And their love grew with every day we saw them especially that day.

Years later.

-Vivian- (Tiana was sitting at a table with Nicholas watching Celeste and Elijah flirting. She was much older now. Vivian walked up behind her and covered her eyes.) Hey Tia.

-Tiana- Ah oh Vivian it's just you. I did not know you were back from your ski trip how was it?

-Vivian- Oh it was wonderful Tia I saw a yeti and got a picture look. (She showed her the picture.) You know it is strange while I was taking the picture the yati did not run after me or attack me. It just stood there and attacked the bear that was behind me. It saved me. I guess it just goes to show you that you cannot judge a paranormal creature by it's cover.

-Tiana- That is true for some people.

-Vivian- What are you talking about why are you so mad?

-Tiana- Because, my sister is flirting with Elijah. (She said pointing to Celeste and Elijah.)

-Vivian- So what's wrong with him?

-Tiana- Let's just say that our father would never approve.

-Vivian- Who cares what your dad thinks if your sister likes him then you should be supportive of them. I know I want to give him a chance. Hey Celeste.

-Celeste- Oh Vivian your back from your trip. I would like you all to meet Elijah. He just asked me to be his girlfriend.

-Elijah- Howdy Vivian Celeste here has told me all about you and your encounter with the alien. Woo doggy and I thought cattle ropen was hard.

-Vivian- How would you know about that?

-Elijah- My grandpa taught me like his grand pape taught him.

-Tiana- More like he used to do it.

-Vivian- What did you say Tiana?

-Tiana- Ah I said that I need another drink.

-Elijah- Oh bar keep another round for my friends.

-Vivian- Elijah is right it is always good to make new friends and be there for your sister.

-Tiana- Fine.

-Elijah- I knew I liked this little lady. (He said about to drink his drink.)

-Professor Membrane- (He ran up to the gang.) Oh good Vivian your back I need to show you all something. Um who ever you are you can come too the more the merrier for the unveiling of science. (They all followed Membrane to his house.) Vivian I've completed the machine and tested it see. There is John the mail man back in the past and his age has been altered.

-Vivian- Can he ever come back?

-Professor Membrane- Well I don't really think there is a way to ever come back once you are on the other side. But, don't worry I only sent him a year. But, when I send you your age will be altered, and everything will go back to normal. I guess this is good bye.

-Vivian- Yah. (She grabbed a bat and destroyed it.)

-Professor Membrane- Vivian why in the name of Real Science did you do that?

-Vivian- Because I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you. Membrane I love you and if I go back I will never see you again.

-Professor Membrane- Oh Vivian I was hoping you'd say that. Now I don't feel so selfish about giving you this. (He pulled out a ring.)

-Vivian- Huh oh Membrane of course I'll marry you. (She kissed him.)

-Professor Membrane- Oh I'm so glad you excepted my proposal I'm going to go tell my parents. (he ran off.)

-Vivian- I owe Crystal everything if she had not sent me to the future I would have never met Membrane. I was so wrong about the paranormal I don't want to destroy them. I want to preserve everything about them. It's the only way I can truly thank her for everything she did for me.

-Tiana- Glad to hear it Vivian.

-Vivian- Oh was I talking out loud to myself again. Man, I really need to stop doing that habit.

-Nicholas- We're glad that you were talking out loud to yourself Vivian because now we can show you that we're not normal. (All three of the witches turned a machine piece into a rat.)

-Professor Membrane- Witches are real?

-Tiana- Membrane you weren't supposed to see that.

-Vivian- See I told you that the paranormal was real and you did not believe me.

-Professor Membrane- Well it just seemed so farfetched, but now I see they're real. What are you?

-Elijah- (He turned into a bat.) Vampire at your serves my cowpoke.

-Professor Membrane- Stand back Vivian I'll protect you. I've seen enough of your books that I know how to combat these creatures.

-Vivian- I love that you read them Membrane, but I just said I would give all paranormal creatures the benefit of the doubt and I trust him if Celeste trust him.

-Elijah- You should learn from her example.

-Tiana- Grr you are not getting off that easily Elijah.

-Celeste- Oh boy.

-Nicholas- And Vivian was truer then her words. There was not a time when our family was not together. For weddings engagement parties and births. She was even there for Bonnie's birth and we were there for Dib and Gaz's. In fact, the only birth we were not together for was Jason's because we had no idea what he was going to be and it was too risky and we did not want our human friends to get hurt. (Another scene of the past was shown.)

-Vivian- (Gaz just knocked over Dib's blocks that spelled out aliens.) Now Gazalina don't do that. (She picked up the blocks.) Aw Membrane come look at this. Dibble spelled out aliens with his blocks.

-Professor Membrane- He is becoming more like his mother everyday and I love it.

-Vivian- Oh thank you sweet heart. (She kissed him. Then there was a knock at the door.) Huh I wonder who that could be.

-Professor Membrane- (He opened the door.) Well if it isn't the Fangs and the Mystics. (Bonnie ran and hugged Vivian)

-Bonnie- Oh it is so good to see you again Mrs. Membrane.

-Vivian- You as well Bonnie. Celest why don't you come in?

-Celeste- I can't you have to invite our newest arrival in.

-Dib- Vampire.

-Nicholas- Your son is embracing you Vivian you never were able to figure out what we were that easily.

-Vivian- Haha (She picked up Dib.) Silly Dib these are our friends. And of course you can all come in. Let me see the new baby. Aw he is so adorable.

-Celeste- Thanks and your son is only half right Jason is a half vampire. Which is why we came to say good bye.

-Vivian- You're not going into hiding are you.

-Professor Membrane- But we'll never see you again.

-Rebecca- No they are not going into hiding they are going to start their own little nest were Vampire, witches, and werewolves can all live in peace and harmony with the humans and their own hybrids. It was my idea.

-Vivian- Huh Rebecca Elijah told me all about you. I never thought you would have a vision like that.

-Rebecca- Clearly Elijah did not tell you everything. I would say you are welcome to come with use to Los Vegas. But, with your children so young I don't think we should take the risk.

-Vivian- I agree with you Rebecca, but someday when the kids are older I would love for them to see your nest. I know Dib would get a kick out of it.

-Tiana- Of that I have no doubt now before we go. Here Vivian I stopped by New Orlins and got that necklace you wanted to give Gaz for her birthday. Sorry it is a little late. (she took out Gaz's skull necklace.)

-Vivian- Thank you and don't worry about the fact that it is late. (She put it on Gaz and then said.) I just wish there was a way we could still talk to you.

-Tiana- There is I made this memorabilia for you all. It will help us keep in contact and when the time comes it will teleport you to my location.

-Vivian- Oh thank you so much Tiana. I will cherish this and if you ever need my help just call and I'll come running.

-Nicholas- Vivian and Membrane did come by a couple of times and we kept in-Contact with them till the end and I wish that things could have been different. But then that terrible night happened. (Another scene shows up.)

-Dib- It's a big foot baby I know it.

-The Bigfoot Baby- Leave me alone.

-Dib- No one has ever gotten Footage this close before.

-The Bigfoot Baby- I'm a regular kid I just want to eat grubs.

-Vivian- Dib come down from there.

-Dib- (He came down.) Mom I was in the middle of getting the proof I need.

-Vivian- I told you to stop bothering that kid. Remember some paranormal creatures are our friends.

-Dib- I know, but I thought if I got proof then the other kids would stop making fun of me.

-Vivian- Oh sweet heart. (She hugged him.) I bet not all of your class mates are mean.

-Dib- No Gretchen is nice but kind of shy.

-Vivian- Haha I will tell you when your older why that is.

-Gaz- Mom Mrs. Mystic is on the orb and the blinking ruined my concentration.

-Vivian- Sorry about that Gaz. Come on Dib let's get you cleaned up while I answer the orb. (She began to clean Dib's face while the orb played the message.)

-Tiana- Vivian I don't have much time. The Curo found us and Jason has turned into his hybrid rage form. Nicholas went off to go help Celeste and Rebecca. I just saw Elijah and Rudolf fly in the direction of the rest of the commotion. I was able to get everybody else out when they took my daughter and my magic. I need your help please…

-Vivian- Oh no. (she ran to her basement.)

-Dib- Mom I want to help too.

-Vivian- No Dib you are still too young for this kind of adventure. I will be fine take good care of your sister. I love you both. (She hugged and kissed them both.) Tell your father I will be back soon. (She activated the orb and was teleported to Los Vegas.)

-The Vampires that had Tiana- You're coming with use witch.

-Tiana- No I am not going anywhere with you.

-Vivian- Are you guys death and evil she said let her go. (She used a stake gun on the vampires that had Tiana.)

-Tiana- Oh Vivian you came. I was afraid I did not have enough magic to get you here or the message. (She fell into Vivian's arms.)

-Vivian- Stay still Tiana I brought some medical supplies now tell me where Bonnie is. (She said as she wrapped Tiana's wounds.)

-Tiana- The wretches took her that way. I can't get to her because I broke my leg and without magic I can't ride me broom.

-Vivian- Don't worry I will get her stay here and use these to defend yourself. (She said giving her some of the weapons she brought. She was about to leave.)

-Tiana- Wait you must also save my adopted vampire daughter Caroline.

-Vivian- Tiana this nest really has been good for you and don't worry I will get them both. (She ran off.)

-Vampire 1- She is a feisty little witch we should knock her out.

-Bonnie- No let me go. I am not going anywhere with you.

-Vampire 2- Negan says that we have to bring every witch with us and that includes you.

-Bonnie- If I had my magic I'd turn you all into flies and swat you.

-Vampire 1- Uw we're so scared.

-Scott- You should be. (He ran at them and bit one.)

-Vampire 1- Ahh he is a werewolf.

-Scott- You're darn tootan (He howled. He turned into a wolf and attacked the other vampire.)

-Vampire 3- Too bad for you we know how to deal with your kind. (He shot a silver bullet at Scoot but Vivian used a shield to deflect it.)

-Vivian- Funny I was going to say the same thing about you. (She fired another stake right in the monster's heart.)

-Bonnie- Vivian what are you doing here? (She hugged her.)

-Vivian- Your mom called me, and I am glad to see that you are ok Bonnie.

-Bonnie- Thanks to Scott and you but (She took out Caroline's doll.) But, Caroline went that way. I told her not to, but she would not listen. She is dead set on getting mine and mom's magic back.

-Vivian- Don't worry I will go find her. In the meantime, use these and get yourselves to your mom. She is down that way. (She gave Bonnie and Scott some of her weapons and the sheild pointed down to where Tiana was.)

-Bonnie- Ok thank you so much Vivian. (The kids ran off.)

-Brick- Don't let the Hybrid get away she has the amulets.

-Caroline- (She was a bat flying around with the amulets around her kneck.) No this magic belongs to my family. (They shot her with a stake right at her wing. She got pined to the wall.)

-Vampire 4- Your family is dead kid now come quietly and we promise we won't kill you.

-Caroline- (She spat her blood into his mouth.) I would never trust someone like you.

-Vampire 4- Agh you are smart kid but not smart enough now say hello to your parents for us.

-Vivian- (He friend a wooden bullet at her.) I would say you first, but they will not see you in hell. (She said as she fired a stake right at his heart. Then she did the same thing to the other vampires.) Are you ok Caroline. My name is Vivian Membrane I am a friend of Tiana. (She said pulling out the stake.)

-Caroline- Oh thank you so much you saved me (She turned back to a kid) and…. Huh you're bleeding. (She backed away to see the blood dripping from Vivian's side.) Here I can heal you.

-Vampire 7- I think I heard something over there.

-Vivian- No time get yourself out of here. Go take the amulets to your family I will handle these monsters. (She gave Caroline a weapon and ran off to fight the vampires.) That is the last I saw of them. (We see Vivian laying down on the ground and Nicolas is with her. She looks badly injured.)

-Nicholas- I don't have to see anymore. I can get the jest of it from there.

-Vivian- Guess I was reckless and stupid.

-Nicholas- No you were none of those things, because of you my family got out. I only hope that they're ok.

-Vivian- Don't worry Nicholas I am sure you will find them.

-Nicholas- I wish I could save you but these wounds are far too deep.

-Vivian- I should have listened to little Caroline when I had the chance, but I wanted her to escape. She is just a kid and she did not deserve whatever they had planed for her because she was different.

-Nicholas- Vivian you truly have come a long way. And I hate to say this, but I am going to have to wipe your family's memories. It's the only way to make sure that they don't get caught up in all of this until Negan is defeated.

-Vivian- I understand, but please don't take away Dib's love of the paranormal.

-Nicholas- I would never dream of it. That side of him he got from you. And as for Gaz well she got your destructive nature.

-Vivian- They are smart like their father too. I wish I could have seen them grow up or say something to them before I die.

-Nicholas- You can do that. I am going to give them the memorabilia and it will reveal everything to them about how great their mother was.

-Vivian- Can I say something to them before you go?

-Nicholas- Of course (he took out the orb and recorded what she said.)

-Vivian- Dib Gaz do not hold a grudge against the paranormal, because of what happened to me. I chose to help my friends and that is all I ever want for you two. Be there for the people you care about the most and please be there for each other. I wish I could be there to watch you both grow up. But, I know that you two are going to grow up strong and happy because I did. Ever since I met your father. Dib don't ever stop standing up for what you know is right no matter how much people pick on you. Show them that believing in what they say is insane is actually what makes you special. And as for you Gaz don't ever stop being my tuff little girl because Dib is going to need someone to look out for him. Knowing all the stuff that he is going to get into. And Propane I never stopped loving you. (She died.)

-Nicholas- Oh Viv (Dib and Gaz were both crying as their mother passed and then Nicholas walked up to the Membrane house and knocked on the door.)

-Professor Membrane- Nicholas what are you?

-Nicholas- Obliviate. (His memories, Gaz's, and Dib's were gone. He put the orb down on the table and left.)

-Professor Membrane- (When he came to he saw two police men standing at his door.) Hello officers and what can I do for you?

-Police Man 1- I'm sorry Professor Membrane, but your wife died in a car accident. (They handed him her body.)

-Professor Membrane- No Vivian why. (We cut to the funeral Nicholas was there.)

-Mr. Membrane- If you ask me the reason she died was because of her reckless behavior. Always studying the paranormal instead of real science. Son you should teach that boy of yours not to follow in her footsteps.

-Professor Membrane- I agree Dad. Son it is high time you learned the family business.

-Dib- No dad I want to study the paranormal I will never stop trying to prove to the world that they exist.

-Red Seaweed- (The orb stopped) Well I have seen enough. There is no doubt in my mind that these creatures definably need to be buttoned. Now take him away and destroy him.

-Paige- No!

-Dib- You leave my friend alone.

-Jason- Dib?

-Red Seaweed- After all that you just saw you defend him why? His kind killed your mother.

-Jason- They're right Dib I'm a monster. Look what I did to everybody. And look what I am when I lose control. (He said putting his hand back on the Crystal.)

-Dib- You are not the only one who let himself get possessed. (He put his hand on the Crystal and it showed him getting possessed by Victoria) You see what I became.

-Jason- Huh you never told me about this.

-Gretchen- (She took the Crystal away from them and put it on the ground.) He does not like to talk about it because he really hurt me that night.

-Jason- Just like I almost hurt and killed Haley and my mom.

-Paige- But Jason remember how you got out of that trance.

-Jason- I heard Haley's scared voice in my head and I couldn't stand the thought of hurting.

-Dib- Your friend that is what humans really are sure we may fight a lot but there is one thing we will never do it is abandoned our friends. I am sorry I forgot that. My mom died a hero and I was an insensitive jerk and I'm sorry Jason. (Jason hugged Dib.)

-Jason- It's ok bud.

-Dib- You see this is what you are going to lose if you destroy our planet.

-Will- Friends and family that are going to be an asset to your races not a burden. I for one am dating an alien.

-Red Seaweed- I'm sorry what?

-Will- Princess Rachel is my girlfriend and Prince Shadow is her's. (He said pointing to Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- I broke Shadow's curse with my love for him.

-Red Seaweed- That explains why you have to dragon prince.

-Dib- Since we are all being honest I did not take the best care of Thistle a first. I blamed him for attacking Jason when he knew he was a vampire and I did not. Thistle got himself captured by FBI agents and Vampires…

-Thistle- But they all went across the state to find and save me.

-Dib- I did do that, but if you want to take him away from me I understand I would rather he be safe then harmed.

-Thistle- But Dib I want to stay with you. I learned so much on Earth. Look (He turned into a bigger version of himself then turned back. Then he blew ice breath.) And after all, if it had not been for your words my dad and our dragon clan would have never come to fight Doom before he resurfaced.

\- Ergahigajulie- Anyone who can convince my brother to do all that is definitely worthy of keeping you Thistle.

-Thistle- Thanks uncle.

-Amethyst- You know dad did something incredible that day too. He made it threw the cave of six perils alive. Proving that even though he makes mistake he is the best dad I could ever ask for. (She hugged him.)

-Purple Tentacles- What is she lying crystal how could Invader Zim survive that cave? Man, it is still not red, but it is now going towards Hoo-Lan.

-Hoo-Lan- No not now. Ahh… (It touched him and showed him train Doom.)

-Red Seaweed- YOU TRAINED DOOM AND IVAN THE MOST VIOUSIOUS AND COURPTED MINDS IN ALL THE UNIVERSE HOW COULD YOU!

-Purple Tentacle- Forget Earth we should button Ardis next. And take Hoo-Lan away.

-Hoo-Lan- (He let go of the crystal.) No, I did not mean for him to become evil I just….

-Amethyst- Anybody who lays a figure on Hoo-Lan will have to answer to me. (She said holding a hand beam ready to fire.)

-Red Seaweed- Why would you defend him he trained your races worst enemy?

-Hoo-Lan- He's right Amethyst I cause so much pain and suffering.

-Amethyst- (She hugged Hoo-Lan.) No, you caused love. Because he trained Tallest Miamoto my grandfather who trained Wisest Sapphire.

-Faith- And my dad Oliver Queen.

-Will- And King Alexander of the Deamonatas.

-Calico- But they were all peaceful Tallest Miamoto and Sapphire were even going to have a spot on the council prior to the universal wars.

-Amethyst- Hoo-Lan brought all of those three two the ones they loved the most. He pushed them into their relationships and that is why I could never hate him. I would not be here standing before you if it was not for him.

-Paige- I would not have run off to try and save Amethyst if she was not the type of person that is worthy of leading her race into a new age. After all she gave the Ristity planet Slorby.

-Purple Tentacle- But, they have been trying to stop your race for years they attacked the Massive.

-Amethyst- Yes, but Ixena was my grandmother's best friend and she was about to have a baby. I did not want her to live without a mother. Like I did. Council I realize that my race has done a lot of bad to the universe in the past, but that is not what I want to do. I was shown to value friendship and family because I lived on Earth my whole life. I want to keep the allies that my race has alive and well. I only attacked Kerio because he was going after my family and then I learned that he is related to Silvia.

-Red Seaweed- (The Crystal never turned Red.) I think we have all been deceived I rule that the Earth, Irk, Utopia, and Ardis are safe from ever being buttoned. And Amethyst we award you with a spot on the Council and Paige you can have one as well. After all, according to these books which we will give back to Dib, you were the first human to make friends with an alien. You stood up for Amethyst and Jason and showed excellent character judgement. We could use someone like you on the Council.

-Zim- Good I am glad that is over with. (He walked up to Amethyst and then the crystal touched him. It showed Hoo-Lan about Mini Moose's Telepathy chip.)

-Hoo-Lan- Zim Mini Moose has telepathy why didn't you tell me? Oh, please give me the schematics I want to make more.

-Zim- No he is my robot and I don't want you making more he is one of a kind. Stupid orb what are you going to reveal next?

-Amethyst- (It touched her and showed her new telepathic connection with plants.) Ah no.

-Hoo-Lan- Oh I am so happy now I have three telepathic connections to study and Amethyst your telepathy will help so many of us Woo! (He said group hugging Amethyst, Jason, and Mini Moose.)

-Amethyst- Great… (She said sarcastically.)

-Peter- Oh come on now Amethyst it won't be that bad helping Hoo-Lan my courtship mate.

-Purple Tentacle- I saw that coming a mile away. Hahaha. No wonder he tried to attack me after I insulted Hoo-Lan.

-Peter- Whoops sorry I did not mean to let that slip Hoo-Lan.

-Hoo-Lan- It is ok Krepta. I am glad they know the truth.

-Peter- Glad to hear that, now Crystal captain if you are listening to this could you please take us to Matrixdeamanata I need to apologize to Shadow.

-Red Seaweed- Why would he be there it is too dangerous to live on

-Julie- Note since I gave them technology to fix up their castle and they are there searching for the rest of their race thanks to Shadow and the Tigray's some of them survived the first battle of the Universal wars.

\- Ergahigajulie- I would like to go with them I have missed my home for a very long time.

-Crystal Captain- I would be happy to take you there.

Setting 2 Matrixdeamanata

-Rachel- Well the Castle looks great don't you think so Sapphire.

-Sapphira- Yep Master Julie's technology truly helped.

-Rachel- Max where is Shadow?

-Max- I left him by the ship your highness. (They all went to where Shadow was. When they got their they saw how pale he looked.)

-Rachel- Shadow what's wrong did something bite you?

-Shadow- No ever since we landed I have felt really sick. (He coughed.)

-Max- Oh no Master we must check your tempter. (He took out a thermometer.)

-Rachel- What is Ergahigajulie doing here. (She said seeing him flying up to the castle.)

\- Peter- (He and everybody else got off the dragon.) Shadow I am so sorry about ever thing I said to you I just. What happened?

-Rachel- I am glad you realized your mistake human, but we are in the middle of something right now.

-Amethyst- Shadow are you ok?

\- Ergahigajulie- You should never have apologized to Shadow let me show you why Krepta. (He took Peter away.)

-Shadow- No Amethyst you have to take me after them.

-Amethyst- Can do. (She grabbed Rachel and Shadow's hands who was holding Max. Zim grabbed one of their hands before they left and Julie was holding on to his hand as well.)

-Peter- Ergahigajulie why did you say that Shadow is worthy of forgiveness?

\- Ergahigajulie- No he is not look were you are standing this used to be my nest then he destroyed it along with my hatchlings their shattered remains are what you are standing on.

-Shadow- I knew this is where you would go. I am so sorry about everything I did Ergahigajulie. I never meant to kill your family after all it was my family too. And… (As he was walking up to Peter and Ergahigajulie he tripped over a metal egg the egg began to glow and then it opened up to reveal a metal dragon.)

\- Ergahigajulie- Oh my goodness Shadow you gave me back one of my hatchlings. (She flew up to her dad and hugged him.) I except your apology and I am sorry.

-Shadow- You don't have to apologize I am just glad I could do that for you. (He passed out.)

-Amethyst- Shadow what is wrong with him?

\- Ergahigajulie- I think I know where is Sparks?

-Rachel- Doom destroyed him when he possessed Shadow. (She said holding her brother.) Shadow please wake up.

\- Ergahigajulie- He won't wake that was millennia ago and Shadow has been without Sparks for far too long.

-Amethyst- No Shadow please don't leave me.

-Rachel- Shadow please no I just got you back. (The little dragon touched Shadow and he opened his eyes. Then his wing moved a little to reveal Sparks was back laying on his master's side.)

-Shadow- Sparks I thought I would never see you again.

-Spark- Oh master I never stopped believing that I would find you again. (He hugged him.)

-Max- Hey Sparks my name is Max and I am your master's Sir unit I am so glad I finally get to meet you. (He said patting him on the head.)

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow I thought I lost you. (She hugged him with tears in her eyes.)

-Rachel- Shadow don't you ever scare me like that again. (She hugged him too.)

-Shadow- How did this happen?

-Juliet- I brought him back using my dragon time repair powers.

\- Ergahigajulie- You, brilliant little dragon I will call you Juliet and…

-Ebanee- (Just then a beautiful metal dragon landed near them.) Ergahigajulie I thought I would never see you again.

\- Ergahigajulie- Ebanee I thought you died in the wars. (They nuzzled each other) Look we have a new baby.

-Ebanee- I know her hatching called to me.

\- Ergahigajulie- Shadow you have done so much for me in so little time. I can't wait to see how much you accomplish for the rest of your race.

-Shadow- Thank Ergahigajulie.

-Zim- Amethyst I am sorry I was so hard on you earlier today. I was just worried about you.

-Amethyst- I know dad but Kerio is not after me. He is after Faith and she needs our help.

-Julie- I have already got some security supplies for Hoo-Lan's base. Kerio will never harm Faith again.

-Amethyst- I wish I could go say good bye to the rest of my friends.

-Zim- You can Amethyst you are still grounded, but that does not mean that Paige cannot spend the day with you on Vort to celebrate how you defended your amazing father and the rest of our race.

-Amethyst- Oh thank you Dad. (She hugged him.) Can the rest of my friend come too? The Party was a dude after all you said it yourself. Please…

-Zim- I guess I did say that ok. (She hugged him.)

Setting 3 Vort

-Amethyst- You ready Paige lets get started with this Kareoke before the other get here.

-Paige- You said it Amethyst.

-Amethyst- **I always knew this day would come  
We'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans**

-Paige- **Always knew after all these years  
There'd be laughter there'd be tears  
But never thought that I'd walk away  
With so much joy but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye**

-Dib- (He was back on Earth.) Dad there is something me and Gaz need to show you. (Jason opened the memorabilia again and it showed Professor Membrane everything.)

-Amethyst- **But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you**

 **Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na**

-Professor Membrane- Oh Dib Gaz I am so sorry about everything I ever did to you two. (They hugged him.)

-Dib- It's ok dad. I forgive you. (Celeste and Elijah knocked on the door.)

-Jason- Who is it… Mom. (She hugged him.)

-Celeste- Oh Jason there you are. See Elijah I told you Amethyst would get him back.

-Dib- That is not all she got back Mrs. Fang. (He said holding the orb in a way that she could see it.)

-Celeste- So I guess you know.

-Professor Membrane- They are not the only ones. Come here you two. (He hugged his old friends with tears in his eyes.) I missed you both so much. I did not even realize how much till Jason showed me everything.

-Dib- Dad that is not the only thing that I want to tell you I met the alien that sent mom to the future. I even helped try and save her.

-Professor Membrane- Oh shoot she is dead I wanted to thank her for everything.

-Jason- You can thank her daughter Amethyst at the party we are going to on another planet.

-Professor Membrane- Sign me up I can't wait to see the universe.

-Dib- Oh dad you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say those words. (He said hugging Professor Membrane.) Come on I will take you to their ship. (They all boarded the ship and landed on Vort and the party which was in fool swing.)

-Amethyst- Good to see you Professor Membrane.

-Professor Membrane- Glad to be here and meet you Amethyst. (He hugged Amethyst.) I owe your mother so much.

-Amethyst- I owe your son a lot too. Even if he still has a big head.

-Dib- Hey I thought we were friends.

-Gretchen- Oh you guys always will be Dib, but she can't change who she is.

-Celeste- Dib and Gaz would you like to learn all about your mom I have toughs of pictures?

-Dib- Yes ma'am. (She used her magic to make photo albums appear.

-Amethyst- **Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look  
And there we are on every page  
Memories I'll always save  
Up ahead on the open doors  
Who knows what we're heading towards?  
I wish you love I wish you luck  
For you the world just opens up  
But it's so hard to say goodbye**

 **Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on**

-Professor Membrane- Oh good Paige, Gretchen and Will you know about this too. We should tell all of your parents everything.

-Jason- No Professor Membrane not until after I destroy Negan. I don't want their families getting hurt. My cousin can only spell so many people at once.

-Professor Membrane- I guess you do have a point kido.

-Elijah- Jason this came in the mail for you while you were out. It is an acceptance letter to a magic school in Texas.

-Jason- Huh that means I can study Magic and be close to my friends.

-Paige- Oh Jason I am so happy for you. (She hugged him and kissed him.)

-Amethyst- **I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you**

-Paige- **Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
All the times that we shared every place everywhere**

-Amethyst- **You touched my life  
Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
But right now we just cry  
'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye**

 **-** Paige **\- Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**

-Amethyst- **The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you**

 **Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na**

 **I'll always remember you  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
I'll always remember you**

But luckily, we don't have to say good bye because I knew things would all work out. (She hugged Shadow and kissed him. Zim looked really annoyed.)

-Julie- I am proud of you Zim.

-Zim- Well it is like you said she does not need protecting she needs her friends. Although I am still always going to be watching him. (He said looking at Shadow.)

-Julie- Come here you silly Irken. (She kissed him, and the party continued with great joy and happiness.)

Setting 9 Back with the Villains.

-Kerio- So much for your plan Hahah. (Esquire ran at him and tackled him.)

-Esquire- Try to say that again I dare you. (He could not say a word because he had him by the neck.)

-Ashriel- (He pushed them both against the wall using his water powers.) I told you both to stop fighting. The plan failed deal with it.

-Esquire- I will never except it give me another chance. I mean mom got two chances I deserve the same.

-Ashriel- Your mother abandoned us, to be with your father but I will give you another chance remember if you fail their will be consequences.

-Esquire- Oh don't worry I won't. After all Zim now has two things he cares for. How about I give him another. I think it is time for Julie to become a mother.

-Kerio- Huh, but that would mean she would…

-Esquire- Die yes let's see how strong Zim is after he lose his one true love all over again along with his smeets. The perfect revenge is coming for you Zim and I think I know a certain Irken that would jump at the chance to help out. (He calls someone on his urate.)

The End


End file.
